Cherry Petals
by kohana28
Summary: Regrets...that's all he can do for now. watch her from afar..remain in the shadows. told in sasuke's POV Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Petals (Sasuke POV)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It took my breath away

Just to see her pink hair sway

As the cherry petals danced its way

All I wanted was for you to stay

I know I have my regret

And now in despair, I fret

For a heart may be broken one more time

Though the other way around, it'll be mine

The prickling pain in my chest

I just don't know what to do best

Should I be what I was years back?

Rejecting her, for what I lack

Now that I have accomplished my plan

There's nothing left to be done

Though the haunting past never ceased

I got my revenge as I pleased

As victorious as I was

There is something amiss

The longing in my heart

Never want with me to part

Slowly but surely, I realized

The fast beating of my heart as cold as ice

The warm red hue spreading through my cheeks

And stupidly becoming meek

I tried to hide

What I feel inside

I tried to abide

Put my heart aside

But something tells me

I have to be free

Let my emotions flow through

And express them with you

Walking down the street, I saw your eyes

Greenest of green they were but full of lies

Your gaze averted, your steps quickened

My heart contracted as we parted

Never trusting my emotions which I started to fight

I've always had kept out of your sight

Day by day you became stronger

Surely, you bloomed into a beautiful flower

The desire within me burned fiercer

That I could resist no longer

I want to be with you, hold you tight

Always protect you with all my might

How could this happen

That all of a sudden

Your love for me weakened

And I am left burdened

Once again in my life

In a way someone died

Or perhaps, you removed me

From your broken memory?

How I wish I could turn back the time

And finally make you mine

But I know that this cannot be

For this is part of my destiny

But that doesn't stop me from loving you so

And I do too, but with sorrow

For today, I must restrain

In the shadows, I must remain

A/N: I am in such a poetic mood today so I decided to post this.. Anyway, I wrote it with my friend Juna. You can also find her account here although she doesn't have her stories yet..

Kohana28


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry Petals

By: Kohana28

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sakura…

For a long time I've waited

In those years I've never wavered

Not even once my heart faltered

Even though it was shattered

On that faithful night

Without any plight

All you said

Was "thank you" instead

The sight of your back I cannot forget

When you walked ahead with no regret

I asked myself "why should you go?"

My face streaming with tears leaving me so

Hot surge anger first filled me

But was soon replaced by worry easily

With your revenge planned in your mind

No chance of surviving in any kind

Many dull years passed me by

I learned then to aim high

I trained everyday to become stronger

But my love for you I cannot get over

I know I should just live and let go

But my broken heart remained filled with sorrow

At that moment I knew o must decide

Even though my hear is with you, I must go on with life

I was in denial for those past years

Externally happy but inside in tears

Hollow laughter ringing through my ears

Fooling those who are near

Anf then one day you suddenly returned

"Have you got your revenge?" I wondered

I stared into those black orbs I knew so well

My breath got caught for I cannot tell

My love for you was once hidden

Deep beneath my heart that is darkened

When my heart missed a beat and started to leap

I knew my rekindled emotions I have to keep

I started avoiding you

For my broken heart knew

If I was to stare at your eyes

You'll know my hidden desires

Once, I accidentally got drawn in your gaze

It was like going through a maze

Forever confusing for I saw a new emotion

An unusual one, it's like your minds in commotion

I turned and walked away

For I don't know what to say

My troubled mind kept asking

"What were you thinking?"

My heart became confused on what to feel

Your arrival never really seemed real

I am glad, for you are safe and sound

Contentment filled me, seeing you around

But the selfish part of me

Took over my thoughts so easily

I want to be with you, day and night

Never, ever get out of my sight

The infatuation I felt not so long ago

Turned into something deeper, if you must know

Ever day my thoughts stray away

To my memories of you, they stay

For how long I cannot tell

Till my broken heart swell

Watching you from afar

Will have to suit me just for now….


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry Petals 3 (sasusaku POV)

By: kohana28

Disclaimer: Nope!

**Heart**_break_

**We both grew older**

_We both became stronger_

**Through those years of training**

_Our eyes never meeting_

**I thought I could just settle my heart**

**All the time that we were apart**

_How wrong I was for when I saw you_

_I stopped in my tracks … so did you_

**My calloused hands longed to touch you face**

**Envelop you in a tight embrace**

_My eyes grew wide as I realized_

_Longing was evident in your eyes_

**The cold façade I made when my clan died**

**Emotions I feel inside it cannot hide**

_I took a step back in confusion_

_My lips quivering, full of hesitation_

**Eventually, I have grown weary**

**This kind of burden I cannot carry**

_You are so near, yet so far away_

_You were never meant in my heart to stay_

**I know I have been foolish before**

**Now, I am hurt all the more**

_Seeing you in just a distance_

_Is enough to put me in a trance_

**When will that day come?**

**When all my undoing comes undone…**

_I should have been long over in waiting patiently_

_It's time to move on, live freely_

**Her sudden change took me by surprise**

**Her usual warmness turned cold as ice**

_I tried in vain, to stop my heart beating so fast_

_Recede my feelings, is a must_

**I tried to think this is for the best**

**Turn everything into a jest**

_It breaks my heart, but I must fly_

_Away from him, or else I'll die_

**The hope I had was broken apart**

**Shreds of my dream, beneath my heart**

_How could I have fallen for him?_

_When there are better men waiting…_

**Jealousy consumed my mind**

**Although I did try to be kind**

_I still chose him above everyone_

_Never even regretting what I had done_

**She had swiftly stolen my heart**

**And forever to be her part**

_His harsh words didn't matter to me_

_For I have always believed in my fantasy_

**I would have willingly given anything**

**To erase the times I called her annoying**

_Every word that he had uttered_

_Pierced through me, battered_

**What else could I do?**

**Start something anew?**

_Will he even accept me?  
And love me truly…_

**It's absurd how our lives go**

_So much changes in one blow_

**The choices you take**

_The decisions you make_

_**May be the reason of our heartbreak**_


End file.
